Summoning
Summoning ( ) is the name of Grandmaster Meio's unique ability to create life out of nothing, featured as one of his attacks in both the original Strider and Strider 2. Overview In spite of its apparent esoteric nature, Meio's ability to create life is actually the result of intensive scientific research. Looking for a way to fulfill his greatest ambition, that of ascending to godhood, Grandmaster Meio conducted extensive research on the ancient organisms living within the Amazon forest, until he was able to decipher the secret to create lifeStaff (November 30, 1992). "Capcom Game Street". Gamest Extra: All Capcom (81). Pg. 42-45.. Meio applies this knowledge to his own powers, allowing him to will any kind of life out of thin air through lightning surging from his hands.Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. Meio's powers are not limited to simple lifeforms, as he's also able to ressurect long-exctinct lifeforms (such as the dinosaurs) and even recreate mechanical forms (as he does to Lago and Ouroboros during Hiryu's assault on the Third Moon). Meio planned to use his powers to create a new human race, and in this way become the true Creator of all life on Earth. Strider (CPS-1) Grandmaster Meio's Summoning is performed by a set of green lightning bolts shot from his hands. Once released, these lightning bolts fly toward Hiryu while turning and twisting at all directions, until they finally stop at one spot and life is created instantly. Grandmaster Meio utilizes this ability to hinder Hiryu's movement by crowding the area with obstacles. Grandmaster Meio's Summoning is seen creating three basic lifeforms during battle: six piranhas, two white wolves and four Pteranodon. Before the battle he also created a number of Tyrannosaurus and the machines Mecha Pon, Lago and the mysterious Ouroboros. Strider 2 During their second encounter, Grandmaster Meio's life summoning powers have been greatly enhanced. He no longer shoots lightning bolts in order to create life, instead simply rising his hands above his head and willing a lifeform at any location he desires. The lifeforms he creates now are not the regular animals found on Earth, but bizarre creatures with unnatural shapes and great powers. He uses them the same way as before, trying to crowd the screen to hinder Hiryu's movement. Among the strange creatures Meio creates stand three bizarre organisms: Graveleo (a brown, vaguely lion-shaped creature with gravity powers), Ardoravis (a flying orb of fire) and Fulmenorca (a fish-shaped transparent creature with electric powers). Meio's greatest creation is Caduceus, a massive organism capable of interstellar travel. Other appearances * Grandmaster Meio's basic attack in Namco × Capcom is the Strider version of his Summoning attack, where he launches all three animal types forward at his enemy. His Special attack, "Summoning (Strong)" ( ), is simply him performing the Summoning twice, sending two waves of animals instead of one. * Meio's card ability in the "Heroes and Heralds" mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, being able to slowly restore the player's health/lifebar, may possibly be a nod to this life-creating power. * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Hiryu references this ability when describing Meio to Gamora, stating he is capable of "corrupting life itself, reshaping it to his own twisted desire". Gallery Str_meio_summoning_lightning.png|Meio's lightning bolts Trivia * The main antagonist from Moon Diver, Faust, possess a similar ability to create complex lifeforms from any material he comes into contact with, such as car parts or scrap metal. This ability is called "Summoning" as well, and Isuke has stated his powers are the same of "the man in the past", strongly suggesting Faust and Grandmaster Meio both use the same type of power.Staff (September 2011). "Moon Diver Interview with Kouichi Yotsui". Realmofgaming.com. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed May 22, 2018 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills